torilmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Dynamics
The world is based upon AD&D, The Forgotten Realms. This means it is a fantasy world, with swords, sorcery and monsters. There are many towns throughout it, which are usually safe to stay at and explore for those races on the same race side. This means that humans can enter gnome towns and barbarians can enter halfling towns, but not the troll and other evil race hometowns. Towns are technically zones, but are usually referred to as, well, towns. Most of the characters you see walking around town are NPCs: non-player-characters (also referred to as 'mobiles' or 'mobs') This means that they are created and controlled by the mud and not by a player. There are many towns in the game, one for each race players can choose to be, and some others as well. You can walk from one town to the next via roads, which are often populated with other npcs. Connected to these roads are non-town zones. These can be dangerous to enter, so be careful where you go. When in doubt, ask someone! The world will be daunting at first. Even after years of playing there will still be parts unknown to you! Your hometown will be very large and you won't know how to walk around in it, where the stores are, where you can rent, where aggressive mobs and zones are, etc. The best thing to do is to try to map it and learn its layout. In due time you will grow accustomed to the ways of the mud and it will all seem very simple. As mentioned above, the mud world is divided into zones. Type 'credits' to see the different zones on the mud, and their general level range (don't enter a level 50's only zone if you are level 20, and not even if your are a lone level 50). Each zone can be considered stand-alone in that the mobs in it do not leave their zone. So if you have to flee from a tracking mob, leave the zone - but more on that later. SPELLS SCRIBING If you are a mage spellcaster, you will have to scribe your spells at your guildmaster. Type 'inventory' and look for the quill and spellbook in your inventory, or get them from a container if you put them in there. Free your hands by remove anything you are wielding or holding (e.g. 'rem dagger' and 'rem torch'), type 'hold quill' and 'hold spellbook'. Now type 'rest' at your guildmaster. You are now ready to start scribing. Type 'practice' to see the available spells and choose one, for example magic missile. Type 'prac magic missile'. You will now start scribing. A first circle spell takes up one page, a second circle spell takes up two pages, etc, so you will need multiple books as you rise in power. When finished scribing, don't forget to remove the quill and spellbook and wield your dagger. At level 1-5 you can scribe only first circle spells. As you gain in levels and power, you also rise in spell circles. At level 6 you get second circle and at level 46 you will be a tenth circle mage. So remember to scribe every time you gain access to a new circle! Scribing costs quite a bit of money at higher circles. Check 'help spell circle' for more. Once you get higher level, you will want to have a spare or backup set of spellbooks for in case you die and have to memorize spells to fight your way back to your corpse. Buy empty books, hold them and have the full book in your inventory. Scribe the spells into the new book from the old one by typing 'scribe ' and put the backup books safely in storage at an inn (see 'help storage'). Priest spellcasters do not have to scribe - their deities grant them their spells as they level. Bards don't have to scribe or mem, but typing 'mem' for them will list how many spells they have available and for which circles. Their spells are refreshed every 24 minutes (1 mud day). CASTING Casting is now an older versinof the Spell System. Please review Powers for the updated framework. After scribing, you have to 'mem' or 'pray' your spells before you can cast them. Type the appropriate command ('mem' or 'pray') depending on whether you're a mage or priest class to see how many Spell Slots you have free for any circle. You can only fit one spell of the appropriate circle into a spell slot. To put a spell into your mem queue, type 'mem ' or 'pray ' while resting. It helps to try to use your meditate skill too (cuts mem time in half if succesful). To memorize, you need the spellbooks in your inventory or held, they cannot be in a bag. When you've finished memming, the spell will be in your memory and you can cast them. Stand up, and you can cast the spell by typing: 'cast ' or 'cast '' ' You need the ''s around the , or it will give you the message "Magic must always be enclosed by the holy symbols: '" After you've cast a spell, it will leave your memory and go back onto your spell queue. You can remem/repray the same spell by typing 'rest', 'med', then 'mem' or 'pray' by itself. It will list your queue, show you how long it will take to mem them all, then tell you that you've begun your studies/prayers. If you want to mem a different spell, type 'forget ' to free up the mem slot. You can use 'forget all' to clear your queue completely. For most spellcasters, each new level will add more spell slots and reduce the mem times of older circles. To recap: type 'rest', type 'memorize ', type 'meditate'. When your studies are complete, 'stand' up and 'cast '' '. Priests use 'pray' intead of 'mem'! Example: rest, mem magic missile, med, stand, cast 'magic missile' dog. Powers Powers framework is replacing the major components of the Spell System. 'Powers ?' will show you the list of possible syntax you can use. You will now use 'powers list' to get a full list of available powers. Introducing cantrips, they are available at level 1 and do not require the need be memorized or prayed in order for use. The new powers framework does away with the need to " cast" because it has built in aliases. You can find out the alias for a power in the 'powers list' or when you specify a power with 'powers info ' which is where you find out more detailed information like is damage dependencies ,time frame for buffs or afflictions. For example you could cast heal on someone now as simple as 'hl ' and using the alias without a target will use it on yourself or if its an AOE(Area of Effect) will be cast upon a room with its Range limitations. Apart from the new aliases and more detailed information for spells, you can now change your prompt display using the 'powers prompt ' syntax. This will show you a general red if unavailable and green if available with a ticker for when it will be ready. So for the fighter classes you could setup the display to read the order of powers you want to use in the order from left to right. A spellcaster would possibly have their power prompt to go from highest damage to lowest. FIGHTING IMPORTANT: Check the justice levels of an area using the syntax 'justice', this will let you know if its illegal to kill someone in town! Fighting human (or other mobs of any race on your good/evil side) mobs in towns is not allowed by the guards and they will either attack and kill you, or drag you off to jail to see the judge! Instead, attack dogs, cats and stuff like that. Or, even better, go outside of the town and look for stuff to kill there. Ask people what a good place is for your level. PREPARATION Before you begin, type 'toggle'. This shows a list of options you can toggle. Type 'toggle vicious', turning your vicious flag on - this means you will kill monsters which are mortally wounded. Paladins cannot toggle vicious on, but all other classes can. Type 'display all' to show as much info as possible in the prompt. If you want this on 1 line instead or two (which I personally find nicer), type 'display twoline'. Wimpy is the amount of hp at which you will automatically attempt to flee if your hps fall below this amount. Toggle your wimpy to a decent amount. Dying does no good. You don't lose experience from fleeing! If you have 30hp, put it at 10hp or something. If you have 500hp, put it at 100hp, or whatever else makes you feel safe. Note that when you're higher level and zoning, most group leaders prefer you turn wimpy off. When fighting over water or no-ground rooms, be aware that weapons that do not float will be lost forever if you fumble them! To find out if a weapon floats, buy an identify scroll and 'recite scroll ' or ask around. If your weapon has the ITEM-FLAG "float", it will float on water. If it is "magic" in addition to being "float", it will float in no-ground rooms. Other items besides weapons can also be lost in these types of rooms, but corpses won't be. Consider Important! Before you attack something, look at how it compares to you by typing 'consider '. This will give you an estimate of how tough it is. At level 1 look for something which considers 'a perfect match!', once you are level 2 or 3 'fairly easy' or 'easy'. These mobs will not hit you too hard, hopefully. Things which consider 'you would need some luck', 'you would need a lot of luck and great equipment!' might be possible, but it will be much harder and it's better to do these with a group. Things which consider 'are you mad?', 'you ARE mad!', 'Why don't you lie down and pretend you're dead?' or 'LAUGH! this thing will kill you so fast, it's not even funny!' will kill you very fast, so it is better to not even try. Consider compares the mob's level to your own, and gives you a message based on if it's higher or lower than you, and by how much. Consider does not take into account mob class, race, or special abilities! Some things that consider the same will be significantly harder than others, so be careful. Here's a list of the level comparisons: * That creature appears to be no match for you! (-10 to -all levels) * You could do it with a needle. (-5 to -9 levels) * Easy. (-2 to -4 levels) * Fairly easy. (-1 level) * Perfect match! (same level) * You would need some luck. (+1 level) * You would need a lot of luck. (+2 levels) * You would need a lot of luck and great equipment. (+3 levels) * Do you feel lucky, punk? (+4 to +5 levels) * Are you mad?! (+6 to +9 levels) * You ARE mad! (+10 to +? levels) When picking a mob to fight, take care that certain mobs will hit harder than others. Besides the mob's class affecting this, another important factor is its race. Just like player races, if a mob is stronger, it will hit harder. So ogres, dwarves, duergar, giants and the likes will hit you much harder than elves, halflings, humans etc. Good to know! Glance Also before attacking a mob, 'glance ' to see what spells it has active. This is also a good way to see if a mob is a spellcaster - every spellcasting mob except clerics/shamans will have spells on them which they periodically recast once the old spells fade. If a mob has spells on it, you will want a basher to fight it! What the spell messages mean: * his form is blurred and difficult to make out! - blur, harder to hit. * his body seems to be made of stone! - stoneskin, will take no damage except critical hits until spell wears off. * his body is covered with golden scales! - dragonscales, improved version of stoneskin. * he is surrounded by a cluster of mirror images! - mirror image, mob will take no damage till all images are dead. * he is encased in a shimmering globe! - globe of invulnerability, mob will not be affected by lower level spells. * he's encased in killing ice! - ice shield, hitting the mob will cause you to take damage. * he is surrounded by burning flames! - fire shield, hitting the mob will cause you to take damage. * he is surrounded by an opaque shield - missile shield, does not affect regular combat or spells, just ranged combat (bow & arrow) from rangers. Low level mobs won't have these spells but after around level 20 be sure to glance unknown mobs first. To get the best possible experience gain, kill mobs that are classed. This means they are flagged as a warrior, mage, rogue, etc. and have the accompanying skills. Because they have these skills they are slightly harder to kill, but you will get much more xp than killing classless mobs such as animals or generic mobs. You can usually tell if a mob is classed - e.g. warrior mobs bash, get multiple attacks, etc. Rabbits, squirrels and the likes are unclassed and give very poor xp rewards. COMBAT To attack something, type 'kill '. After you attack something, combat will start. Combat is divided into rounds. Both you (and your friends you may be grouped with) and the mob will have attacks every round. The prompt changes in combat if you've typed 'display all', displaying the monster's name, the name of the person being hit, and both their status. Status can be 'perfect', 'few scratches', 'small wounds', 'few wounds', 'nasty wounds', 'pretty hurt', 'awful', and possibly 'incapacitated'. If someone in your group is mortally wounded (between -10 and 0 hitpoints), bandage them until they recover by typing 'bandage '. If you yourself are mortally wounded, it may take a while to die. To speed it up, type 'quit'. This will return you to your guildmaster. WARNING: Don't ever use quit unless you are mortally wounded with no hope of being bandaged or healed! Your equipment will fall to the ground in any other case! Keep an eye on if you fumble (lose) your weapon. Pick it up and wield it again, or you will do almost no damage. You may fumble a lot in the beginning, but as you rise in levels and skill, this will become less and less. Always carry at least one backup weapon. It may happen that you fumble and your foe or another mob picks it up. You will need a second weapon to wield then since barehanded damage is negligible. If you find yourself in over your head, the mob is hitting you hard and you will probably lose, then flee! Most lower level mobs will not track you. However some may! This means that they will give chase if you flee after you fight them. If this happens, flee again and run out of the zone. 99% of mobs do not track out of their zone, and you will be safe to heal up there. Note that some mobs assist other mobs. So if you hit one of them, another one may assist. If they are grouped (mobs can be grouped too) they may just all attack you! Mobs that are called 'guard' are especially important to look out for. They will sometimes even come in from nearby rooms if they hear combat nearby (1 room away) to assist other mobs. If you are a warrior type, you can try to 'sb' or 'kick'. Keep in mind that these skills will almost always fail at lower levels. Also, a better (heavier) shield helps a lot when bashing. For now, don't worry about bash, unless someone else in the group is tanking. If you fail and fall, the mob will hit you harder, so stand up if you fall or are bashed by the mob! If you succeed, the mob is unable to use any skills or spells during 3 rounds and will take more damage as well. For now however, this is not worth the risk. If you are a spellcaster, you will want to memorize the spells you scribed at your guildmaster. Spells are very weak at lower levels. Casters will have a hard time killing things. Try to find a warrior, paladin, blackguard or rogue to group with! If you are a wizard type, you will want to memorize chill touch over magic missile because it does more damage. Once you reach level 6, you will fire more missiles, and at this point you will want to forget your chill touches in favor or memming missiles. Although this will not be a problem during lower and mid levels, the spell and combat spam from bigger fights may cause your client to slow down, causing you to miss certain important combat messages (such as an opponent starting to cast an offensive spell). To avoid this, type 'toggle condensed'. This allows you to configure exactly what kind of messages you want to see and what not, so you can customize the texts you receive. Combat is a round based system, you and your opponent will automatically do the minimum of attacking each other. However you can use your special power for a round and it has a recharge rate as well as how long an effect will last. Let's use Shield Bash(powers info shield bash) as an example. SB has a recharge rate of 12 seconds, and an effect rate of 12 seconds. So you could potentially keep your target on the ground reducing its effectiveness. You can then insert another power right after the shieldbash is successful, lets say you use a damage power like Defensive Strike. DS has a 12 second recharge and 12 second effect as well. Once that lands successfully you could then use Comeback Strike. CS has a 12 second recharge rate but the effect is instantaneous, giving you a small of amount of healing. And now as predicted your target is now standing up as the 12 second prone effect expires. You can then rinse and repeat as needed to finish that target off. AFTER COMBAT After you have killed a mob, type 'l in corpse'. Type 'get all corpse' to loot anything the mob may have had. To loot something from the second or third corpse in the room, type 'get all 2.corpse', 'get coins 3.corpse', etc. If you have some loot, you will want to wear it or try to sell it in a store. If you have money, put it in the bank! If you carry money, it will weigh you down, worsen your armor class and cause you to fight worse. Also you will need more movement points to walk! Go to the bank and type 'deposit ', for example 'dep 10 copper', or you can deposit all your coins at once with 'deposit all'. You can 'withdraw ' later. It is safe in the bank, safer than when you carry it with you - some mobs steal and if you die and cannot get your corpse, you lose it. You will fight better as you gain in levels, get better equipment and weapons, and as your skills go up. When you level, go to your guildmaster and practise your skills - usually you can raise them a notch or two. As you kill things, your alignment will change. Alignment is a range from -1000 (evil) to 1000. -1000 to -350 is evil, -350 to 350 is neutral and 350 to 1000 is good. If you are a ranger or paladin, you have to remain of good alignment. You can do this by killing a lot of evil aligned mobs. If you want to remain evil, you should balance killing good mobs with evil mobs. Mind you, if you ever reach -1000, it will be pretty hard to come back to neutral or good, although it is possible. Evil races have -1000 alignment, no matter what, and they do not have to worry about this. SHOPS You can generally tell when a room is a store by the room name. For example "Dren's Fine Weaponry" is most likely a weapon store. To find out if it really is, type 'list' in the room to see what is available. Any item with a (*) behind it is something your class or race cannot use - don't buy it. Items that you can't use because of alignment don't have a (*) listed, so you might still not be able to use it! Buy something by typing 'buy ' or 'buy '. If the store is closed, type 'time' to see how long till it opens. See what you can get for something you want to sell by typing 'value ', then sell it via 'sell '. More powerful items generally sell for much more to other players than in stores, so if you want to sell something nice try finding an interested player first. There is a special player board in all hometowns for selling and buying of equipment, and an Auction Hall in Baldur's Gate with quite a few additional features. Some shopkeepers wander around and have no fixed store. For example the peddlers in Bloodstone or the salesmen in Waterdeep. In case there is more than one shopkeeper in a room, type 'list '. For example if Dren and Brog are both shopkeepers in the same room, 'list' will only show the list of the first sopkeeper in the room. Type 'list brog' and 'list dren' to see their respective inventories. This doesn't work with the wandering craftsman yet, so you'll just have to wait for him to move if he's in the way. HOMETOWNS Click on a town name for a map if one is available. Waterdeep ('WD') The human hometown, located centrally in the Toril world. An older hometown with not as much detail and ANSI as newer towns, it is nice nonetheless. Safe to wander around in. Populated heavily with other players. You can leave it through the north gate, towards dwarven and barbarian hometowns, east to a great many other parts of the world or south towards Baldur's Gate and Calimport. The west gate leads to the coast, where a ship towards Havenport may be from time to time. If one heads a little south from the market square, and then to the west, one enters the Waterdhavian docks. For a price, you can catch ships to the Moonshaes, Baldur's Gate and Calimport. Good things to kill if you are new: east outside of the town there are some easy mobs to slay (lvl 1-5). Go all east and you will run across them. Try to kill the clerics/bandits/warriors over the animals since they give you 2 or more times the experience! Also, the Faerie Forest (lvl 1-5) is situated a bit more east, just like Sedawi Village (lvl 7-15) and the Ant Farm (lvl 5-15). These are all safe for newbies to kill in. Beware! When going east, after you pass the magic gates (read the sign for a hint on how to open them), do not go south! There are some higher level aggressive mobs here. Another place for good experience is right inside WD, all south from Market Square, then one east, 3 or so south and all east. There is an old cemetary here, where newbies can do very good xp. The gate opens by saying 'Torm'. This is the best place for newbie Paladins, since all the mobs there are evil. The WD inn is located north in the center of town, 1n 1e 1u from the market square, which is at the intersection of Delzaren and Silks. You can buy food at 3north 2west 1south from the fountain. Mithril Hall ('MH') Dwarven hometown. Located up north, though not as far as the barbarian hometown. Not much to do here for newbies, so I recommend you make your way to Waterdeep. The town gates are all west on Bruenor's Way. Go one up from here, and then all south and follow the road south/east going south whenever you can. Get on the Luskan Ferry, and get off on the other side. Go through Neverwinter Wood and keep going south. You may die here a few times, there are some low level aggros (shambling mounds), just try to flee and keep going south if they hit you. When you reach the Northern Road, go east to the Road Crossing and all south from there - you will reach WD's north gates. The MH inn is nw in town, 2 south from Bruenor's way. Good things to kill if you are new: nothing. Griffon's Nest ('GN') Barbarian hometown. Furthest north of all towns. Nice hometown with lots of quests. Some aggressive monsters. Not much to do here either until you are higher level, make your way to WD. You can leave town in the northeast corner towards the Spine of the World, or the southeast corner towards Lurkwood (you will need a canoe or fly spell if you go this way). There may be some big aggros on the Spine of the World and it is a tricky walk that takes a lot of movement points. Be prepared for some frustration. Once you reach a room where you can go down, keep going down (it's like 3 down in total), if you see dwarven gateguards you will be in MH. Follow the directions to WD from MH above. The GN inn is on the upper level of town, northeast off Uthgard's Way. Things to kill if you are new: the small animals in town, rats, etc. Not too much though - head to WD. Beluir Halfling hometown. Located near WD. A tricky town, which is hard to navigate. Not much to do here, try to make your way to Waterdeep. The gates are in the southern part of the town. From the gates, keep going westward, you will be in the Lava Tubes / Alterian Mountain Range. The way to WD is southwest past the buffaloes, ask for help on NHC if you need it - you will probably get lost a few times. The inn is in the middle of town on Main street, look for the door to the west, then it is 2w. Not much to kill if you are a newbie. Baldur's Gate ('BG') Another human hometown. This is where necros and anti-paladins start. Port city in the south of the realms, you can reach it by boat, ferry or on foot by going south from WD. Has 2 gates - north to WD, and east towards the southern regions around Calimport. The inn is 1s 2e from the Watchful Shield Square, which is the intersection of Helms and Windspell. Good things to kill: stuff on the docks, but these are level 15-30. Nothing much for newbies. Calimport ('CP') Another human hometown. Located all the way south, relatively near to BG and DK. Some big aggros to evil players, and aggros in the sewers under the city. Small hidden aggros around town too. The inn is west in town, 1e of the Square of the Djinn, which is on Trade Way. The town exit is northwest, which leads to the Calimshan Desert. Things to kill for newbies: rats, urchins, dogs and monkeys in the park west in town. Ashrumite Gnome hometown. This town is located halfway between WD and BG. Not much to kill for newbies, but outside of town are quite a few low level animals (remember however that unclassed animals give very poor xp). The town exit is to the west. To make your way to WD, head all west out of town and follow the road to the Ako sign, which is a 3-way intersection. From here, go all north (watch out for the big aggressive giant on the hill, it will kill you if you don't run by fast) to some ruins. Head straight north through them, follow that road and you will enter WD through the southern gates. Bloodstone ('BS') Another human hometown. This is where necros and antis used to start, but it was recently decimated by a visit from the god Orcus. Mean town, with several aggros which are not too hard but which are assisted by tough guards if they happen to be in the room and see you fight. Hard to get out of, you need a key for the gate which is on a peddler or salesman and a canoe or raft. Once you get out, head up till you can go east, then down and follow the path southwest. Go across the rope bridge and all d on its western side, heading south to the Bloodstone knight after this. Go west from the knight to the lake. Cross the lake and go up and south, then west around the mountain, go down on the western side then south and west to WD. Don't enter the cave! The BS inn is in the center of town, 2 east from the fountain in the Commerce District. Good things to kill for newbies: the fish, women and children southeast in town. (Note: After this town's destruction, it's changed quite a bit. I don't know what it's like now, so I haven't changed the information.) Leuthilspar Elven hometown. This is located on the island of Evermeet, and is exclusive to elves. Do not enter if you are not a grey or half-elf! The town has 1 exit on the west side which leads to the other zones on the island. If the gates are locked, there is a keyword which you can say to open it. Look or ask around if you can't find it. You cannot leave Evermeet until you are level 20, so elves are harder to play than other good races! The inn is 3n 1e from the city center, which is the intersection of the Pathway of Peace and the Eastern/Western path. Good things to kill for newbies: go west out of town (watch out for the aggros just outside the gates), then north into the zone with the fence. Type 'tug plank' to open the fence, northwest in that zone (Kobold Village) there are farm animals to kill. Beware the aggressive bull and guards. Zhentil Keep ('ZK') Another human town. However, you cannot start here but only rent here. Fun town with some aggros in it. Evil aligned, do not enter if you are good. Fun things to do and lots of quests here though. A bit far to walk, very far if you don't know how! The inn is 1w 1n of the Central Plaza. Nothing here to kill for newbies. Ghore Troll hometown. Has some aggressive mobs in and outside of it. Beautifully detailed as though it were written by a real troll. Lots of laughs. Some decent equipment, but not until you are higher level. Located northwest of Baldur's Gate, with 1 exit to the south leading into the troll hills and swamps which are filled with aggressive monsters. Cannot leave without a canoe and you will die many times before you finally get out. And then you have to navigate the swamps... The inn is 2n 1e from the fountain, which is all south on the Central Path. Stuff to kill for newbies: troll scavengers, little female trolls, drunks and swamp snakes. Faang Ogre hometown. Located between BG and CP. Has a handful of aggro mobs, but they are deep inside the town and you will probably never find them unless you go looking. One exit, west in town, leading to the north-south road between CP and BG. Some decent, permanently lit low level eq on the cavern cleaners. The inn is 1e 3s 1w all down 1s from the Eastern Entrance to the Faang Mountain Caves. Good stuff to kill for newbies: cavern cleaners, bats, vultures. The first south after you go west out of Faang also contains some easy mobs. Viper's Tongue ('VT') A small human trading post south of Faang. Not a hometown except for human Liches, but both goods and evils can rent and practice there. Nothing to kill. Dobluth Kyor ('DK') Drow hometown. Located on the surface but shrouded in darkness by magical means as though it were situated in the Underdark. East of CP. Two exits, one north towards the Calimshan Desert and one down into the Underdark ('UD'). The inn is 1w 1s 1d from the fountain, which is located north on Ust Circle. Good, easy fights for newbies: the slaves in the 4 slave pens on Ust Circle. Gloomhaven ('GH') Duergar hometown in the UD. Few aggros, but they will kill you gauranteed! Many exits. East into the UD with some good newbie xp and towards the surface/Ixaarkon. West and down deeper into the UD with more zones. Up towards aggros and a high level zone. Across the ferry and past the underwater river to DK. The inn is west in the middle on Merchant's Circle - West. Nothing in town to kill for newbies. Ixarkon ('IX') Illithid hometown. Located northeast of GH. Three exits - east into the UD, west into a good newbie xp zone and south towards another zone and GH. The inn is sw in town, all south then all west and 1s from the Auction board. The bank is hidden (need to search it out) east of town. Nothing to kill in town for newbies, go west into the Rothe farms instead. BloodTusk ('BT') Orc hometown on the surface. Located east of WD. One exit on the south, toward Black Griffon Road which is a huge road leading east to ZK and west toward WD. Some aggros. Two exits east and west which lead to some lower level mobs that newbies can kill. Look at the gates for a hint on how to open them. The inn is just east of the intersection of Gakarak Run and Bedlam Circle and the bank is in the main keep on the western portion of Beggar's Perch. Hyssk Yuan-ti hometown. Located on a separate continent south of the mainland, the Chultean Penninsula. Very difficult hometown with very many aggros. One exit northwest in town, into the jungles. Very hard or impossible to leave if you do not know how. Quest to get off the island. The inn is all northwest in town, north off the Broad Indoor Avenue. Stuff to kill for newbies: lots of small animals (parrots, butterflies) and the humans on top of the pyramid. These are also the only low level mobs with money on them. QUESTING Toril revolves around 2 things: fun and equipment. Fun from grouping and meeting people and making friends, equipment from zones and quests. You will probably not be questing for a long while (there are much more productive things to do as a newbie), but it is good to know how already so you can identify potential quest mobs. Talk to all mobs. Ask them 'hello' or 'hi': 'ask hi', look at their description and see if this mentions anything special. Some mobs will talk back to you. Look for keywords in what they say and ask them these again. Sometimes they will tell you straightforward that they want something, other times they may be very cryptic. Take note of these quests for later references - the most powerful items and spells in the game are obtained through quests! An example may be this: you look at a mob in a town and see in its description that "he seems to be muttering something about books". Now if you ask it 'hi', it may just respond with "I'm busy, go away!". This may trigger you to remember its description, and if you ask it 'books' it may tell you that it's looking for a book on dragons, last seen in ..., etc. Then you're questing to find said book somewhere! Some mobs are rare-loads, that means they load only a variable amount of the time, like only 10% of the reboots. Other mobs are global loads, that is, they can randomly load at certain places all over the world. If you see a mob in a spot where you never saw something before, try to get it to talk - it may just be a rare-load or global load quest mob. Even if it doesn't respond, it just may have an item on it which you need to complete another mob's quest. Quests are an integral part of the game, although you do not HAVE to do them. They can keep you busy for months on end, and doing them is tons of challenge and fun!